


Accidents Happen (Tord/Matt - Eddsworld)

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Diapers, Face-Sitting, M/M, Omorashi, Scat, trans tord, when will god stop my sinful hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pretty much every fantasy i've ever had about matt shoved into one horrible abomination of a fanfic





	1. A Movie Night Gone... Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately this is a completely serious fic  
> chapters will be pretty short because i suck at writing

Matt crossed his legs. He knew he couldn't say anything about his current problem, so he just tried to hold it until he and his friends were home from the movie. He couldn't sit still, and didn't talk much.

 

"Hey, Matt? You alright?" the man beside him, Tord, asked.

 

"I'm f-fine!" Matt replied, hoping Tord didn't notice the stuttering. Or the blushing, or the leg crossing, or anything that gave away that he needed to pee. He felt himself leaking already, and tried to grab his crotch without anyone noticing. He succeeded, but it only made him leak more, elicting a quiet whimper.

 

Matt looked up at the movie screen, which nobody was really paying attention to. The credits were playing, so he knew he'd just have to get through another minute or two and the car ride home. He crossed his legs tighter. " _Deep breaths, you're not gonna pee yourself._ " he thought. The credits ended after what seemed like forever, and Matt waited for his friends to get up so they didn't notice the small wet spot on his pants. After they had started walking out of the theater, he stood up and tried to gain balance. He managed to catch up to his friends and get out of the theater, which was surprising to him.

 

The theater was oh-so conviently right by a stream. The sound of the water rushing made Matt leak again. He pulled down on his hoodie to try to hide the growing wet spot, but as he tried to walk to the car he lost control. He stopped in his tracks, holding himself and moaning with relief. Tears welled up in his eyes as piss dripped down his legs, soaking his pants and leaving a puddle in the parking lot. Tord watched the whole thing with wide eyes from shock and arousal. His mind buzzed with fantasies to make things like this happen more.

 

"Matt, ya should have said something. The car's gonna smell like piss for weeks." Tom complained from the passenger seat.

 

"Tom, don't be a dick! Tord always gets weird about people needing to go to the bathroom... By the way, guys, hurry up and get in the car!" Edd replied.

 

Tord put an arm around Matt's shoulders as they walked to the car. The taller of the two took off his overcoat and put it on his seat before he sat down, as to leave less of a stain. Tord comforted him as Edd drove home, but once they got there Tord had a plan.

About fifteen minutes later, they got to their house. The four walked inside, Edd and Tom sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, while Matt and Tord went upstairs to their rooms. Before Matt could go to his bedroom, however, Tord grabed him by the waist and pulled him back.

 


	2. ah. you are diaper kink? (i give up on serious chapter names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tord is kinkier than anticipated

"You're not going anywhere without me," the shorter of the two purred, "why should I leave a little boy who still wets his pants alone and with no diaper?"

"T-Tord? What the hell are you talking about?" Matt replied, startled by Tord acting so dominant.

Tord just shushed Matt in response. "C'mon, baby, let's go to my room and get you cleaned up."  
Matt was confused, nervous, and a little bit turned on. He followed Tord to his room, curiously awaiting what ws about to happen. Tord did always get awkwardly quiet whenever anyone needed the bathroom, but nobody would have expected that he was keeping this locked up. Finally, they got to Tord's room. The owner of the room laid a towel from his closet on the bed, but lingered there for a moment.

"Strip. Then lay down down on the bed." Tord commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" Matt stammered out as he reluctantly took off his hoodie.

"Good boy."

Tord got out something from his closet. Matt was a bit scared because he didn't know what it was. His face flushed bright red as he took off his underwear and laid down on the bed. Tord walked up to him and he realized the something was a diaper. And that it was intended to go on him. Tord looked down to see that Matt was hard.

"Oh, you're enjoying this too? Adorable, heh." he teased.

Matt put his hands over his face instead of responding. Tord lifted up his hips and put the diaper under him. Tord was almost drooling at how perfect Matt looked iike this. His huge cock was already dripping precum, he whimpered at every move Tord made, his legs twitched, and his face was redder than Tord's hoodie. He looked so beautiful that Tord took a moment to admire him before taping up the diaper.

"Why do I have to w-wear this, sir?" Matt asked.

"Don't complain, you look cute in it." Tord effused as he started to rub Matt through his padding.

The shorter man's compliment made Matt blush and not ask again. He moaned quietly from the pressure on his dick and bit his lip to keep from getting louder, but Tord slipped his fingers in Matt's mouth and he instinctively sucked on them.

"Ah! I forgot something... hold on." Tord exclaimed, walking over to his closet again and leaving Matt so close to orgasm, but not giving him release just yet. Tord came back holding a buttplug and shoved it in Matt's mouth.  
"Get that all nice and wet. Good boy."

After about a minute of Matt sucking on and licking the buttplug, Tord took it out of his mouth, reached into his diaper, and put it inside him. Matt whimpered from the feeling of the buttplug inside him.

"T-Tord... can I cum p-please?" he asked.

"You can now, slut." Tord replied as he rubbed Matt's cock through his diaper again. Matt moaned loudly as he came, looking and sounding like someone out of a hentai. Tord loved it.


	3. tord's pussy, a five star meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short and terrible, sorry idk how to write lmao

Tord took his hand off Matt and started to pull down his own pants.

"Mmmh, I'm so horny... hope ya don't mind helping me out." Tord said as he took off his underwear and hoodie, climbed on the bed, and adjusted himself above Matt's face.

Matt whimpered while Tord lowered himself onto Matt, smirking at Matt's obvious nervousness. Matt instinctively licked at Tord's folds, making him shiver and moan. Matt ate Tord's dripping pussy, hardly able to breathe but he knew it didn't matter. What mattered was pleasuring the man on top of him.  
Meanwhile, Tord was panting and moaning loudly. His legs twitched and he clawed at the bedsheets, throwing his head back in estacy.

"Ah, f-faen, I'm gonna cum-- Oh, Matt don't stop!" Tord gasped.

Matt obeyed his master's order, moving his tongue closer to his clit-dick. Tord let out his loudest moan yet, followed by him cumming onto Matt's face. The taller man tried to lick up the cum off his face, but most of it stayed and he looked like a mess. A beautiful mess. Tord was already laying beside Matt, cuddling and praising him.

"Mmmh, darling, you did so good... I think that's the fastest I've ever came..." he cooed, petting Matt's hair and smiling tiredly.

He grabbed Matt's hoodie off the floor, put it on, and laid back down.

"It smells like you. I like it."

"Awh, thanks Tordy..." Matt replied with a soft smile.

As he said it, Tord was already asleep beside him, with his head on the taller man's chest. Soon, Matt dozed off as well.


	4. breakfast in bed oH SHIT (literally? probably lmao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres where things get gross i'm very sorry

Tord woke up abruptly from a wet dream, looking completely shocked from what the dream was about, not to mention how turned on he was from it. He got out of bed slowly, making sure to not wake up Matt, and walked to the kitchen. He wasn't the best cook, but he was going to make Matt breakfast in bed... with an extra surprise. He hummed a tune to himself as he got out the pancake mix and made the batter, adding a laxative he knew from experience would have the exact effect he wanted. Luckily, all three of his housemates stayed asleep as he finished Matt's breakfast and brought it to him.

"Wake up, darling! I made you breakfast!" Tord lovingly chirped.

Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned before he came to. He sat up with a cheerful grin, unaware of what awaited him.

"Good mornin'... oh, blueberry pancakes! My favorite! Thank you!!" Matt said while hugging the shorter man. He pulled away, took the plate off the bed, and took a bite from the pancakes.

"These are amazing!! What's the secret ingredient?" Matt asked excitedly.

"Ehehe, you'll see."

Matt looked back at Tord confusedly, before deciding it was best to not question it. He finished the pancakes while Tord sat beside him.  
"I'm glad you like the pancakes, dear. I made them special for you." Tord said as Matt's stomach started to grumble. Tord rubbed his belly, knowing that Matt would be very gassy soon.

"Tord, I need to-- um-- go to the b-bathroom..." Matt whimpered.

"What's the matter, dearest? Either way, you can go in your diaper, I won't mind..."

"NO! I can hold it!"


	5. he just shidded and farded and camed his pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were wondering why this was tagged as scat huh  
> now you know
> 
> i'm sorry.

Tord just smirked and pressed down on Matt's stomach, hoping to speed up the process. When he realized there was was something keeping everything in, he reached into Matt's diaper and took the buttplug out of him. The ginger immediately let out a long, bubbly, awful smelling fart that would have disgusted most, but Tord wanted more.

"Oh-oh my gosh I'm so sorry! That was terrible..." Matt gasped.

Tord was blushing beet red, obviously enjoying the rancid smell.

"That was am-amazing... I wonder how much you have left in you~"

He lifted up Matt's padded ass and moved his face under it.

"You can let it all out noooow..."

Matt didn't respond in words, but with another rumbling fart, this time directly onto Tord's face. He let out a squeaky moan as he did all he could to hold in the massive load of shit inside him. To Tord, it was obvious that the man on top of him was trying to keep control of himself, so he reached up and rubbed his belly to help get everything out.

"To-Tord, I need to, um, p-poo--it's coming out! I'm sorry!!"

A bulge in the back of Matt's diaper was already starting to form. Tord only breathed in the smell and pressed his face into the source as a way of silently asking for more.

"It's squishy...and warm... hah, feels so good..." Matt moaned as he humped Tord's face, spreading his shit on his freckled ass.

"Oh, ah fuck, I'm g-gonna cum... don't stop--hah~"

Tord breathed in all of the smell he could while spreading Matt's legs and rubbing his cock through the thick padding. The ginger moaned so loud he was almost screaming in pleasure as he came. He got off of Tord's face and sat on the side of the bed, his diaper sagging and stained brown.

"That was am-amazing..." he managed to get out while panting.

"I had a feeling you'd like it... do you want a change now?" Tord asked.

"Y-yes sir."

"Alright, follow me. Let's get you cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be mostly fluff because my kink is love and affection


End file.
